Style Guide/Twitter
Twitter accounts are accounts used by many people to send short, quick messages out to their followers. This page serves as a list of Twitter-verified accounts (which have the blue and white check mark), as well as those which are unverified but strongly believed to be official. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Twitter as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @emmaklahana - Emma Lahana/Kira Ford (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers SPD *@tanakarie - Rie Tanaka/Kat Manx's Japanese voice Power Rangers Mystic Force * @FirassD - Firass Dirani/Nick Russell (Red Ranger) * @RichardBrancat - Richard Brancatisano/Xander Bly (Green Ranger) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @AlexHeartman - Alex Heartman/Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) * @KimCrossman - Kimberly Crossman/Lauren Shiba (Red Ranger II) * @HecDavidJr - Hector David, Jr./Mike (Green Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * @ciarahanna20 - Ciara Hanna/Gia (Yellow Ranger) Battle Fever J * @aniki_z - Ichirou Mizuki (singer for many Sentai insert themes starting from BFJ; voice of Go-Busters equipment) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman * @Rica_matsumoto3 - Rica Matsumoto/Arthur G6, Masako Yamada (Akibaranger) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger * @CHIBAREI_DURGA - Reiko Chiba/Risha Tribe Princess Mei (Pteraranger) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *@gingared_ryoma - Kazuki Maehara/ Ryouma (Ginga Red) *@pinsclub - Teruaki Ogawa/Hyuuga (Black Knight) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@aibatchi - Hiroki Aiba/Ryunosuke Ikenami (Shinken Blue) * @MY_MURMUR - Junichi Suwabe/monsters (Ushirobushi (Shinkenger), Tubaloid/Tubaloid 2 (Go-Busters), Lamp Shadow (ToQger)) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @SKazukhi - Kazuki Shimizu/Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) * @Emiryun - Emiri Katō/Sister Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @ayame0426 - Ayame Misaki/Escape Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * @karin_ogino - Karin Ogino/Yumeria Moegi (Akiba Yellow) *@momoiktkr - Haruko Momoi/Yuru-Chara Jigen and OP singer Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @marieiitoyo - Marie Iitoyo/Yayoi Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet II) * @1kamisama1 - Shigeru Chiba/Doctor Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet I) *@KamadaShowgo - Showgo Kamada (OP singer) Ressha Sentai ToQger * @lespros_riria - Riria/Mio (ToQger) (ToQ 3gou) Unverified Production * @BhaumitAmit - Amit Bhaumik, writer Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * @Walterejones - Walter Jones/Zack Taylor (Black Ranger I) * @jdfffn - Jason David Frank/Tommy Oliver (Green/White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Red Turbo Ranger I, Black Dino Ranger) * @ASJAustin - Austin St. John/Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger I, Gold Zeo Ranger) * @TheTrueGoldar - Kerrigan Mahan/Goldar Power Rangers Turbo * @TheRealDivatox - Hilary Shepard Turner/Divatox Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * @seancwjohnson - Sean Cw Johnson/Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) Power Rangers Wild Force * @JessicaReyRey - Jessica Rey/Alyssa Enrilé (White Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Storm * @sallyemartin - Sally Martin/Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @TheKidKD - Kevin Duhaney/Ethan James (Blue Ranger) * @jeffparazzo - Jeffrey Parazzo/Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Ranger) Power Rangers Mystic Force * @__AngieDiaz - Angie Diaz/Vida Rocca (Pink Ranger) * @_MelanieVallejo - Melanie Vallejo/Madison Rocca (Blue Ranger) * @NicSampson - Nic Sampson/Charlie Thorn (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * @AriBoyland - Ari Boyland/Flynn McAllistair (Ranger Blue) * @MikeGinn - Mike Ginn/Gem (Ranger Gold) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @brittanypirtle - Brittany Anne Pirtle/Emily (Yellow Ranger) Choujin Sentai Jetman *@since1991jetman - Toshihide Wakamatsu/Gai Yuki (Black Condor) Mirai Sentai Timeranger *@nagai_520 -Masaru Nagai/Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) *@Masakura1220 -Masahiro Kuranuki/Shion Tsuchiya (TimeGreen) *@the_Dehi - Shuhei Izumi/Domon (TimeYellow) Mahou Sentai Magiranger * @ayumi_beppu - Ayumi Beppu/Houka Ozu (MagiPink) * @HiroyaMatsumoto - Hiroya Matsumoto/Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow)/Masato Jin (Beet Buster) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@morita_suzuka - Suzuka Morita/Kotoha Hanaori (Shinken Yellow) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @rst_fmyokohama - Ryota Ozawa/Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @arisakomiya - Arisa Komiya/Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) *@nakamuraFF11 - Yuuichi Nakamura/Beet J Stag (Stag Buster) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @konnoayuri - Ayuri Konno/Amy Yuuzuki (Kyoryu Pink) * @yamatokinjo - Yamato Kinjo/Nobuharu Udo (Kyoryu Blue) * @ryusei_ryo25 - Ryusei Ryo/Daigo Kiryu (Kyoryu Red) * @mahooman - Akihisa Shiono/Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green) *@toyotist_satoc - Satoshi Tsuruoka/Dogold *@goofyalice2013 - Yū Mizushima/Aigaron *@yamachanoha - Kōichi Yamadera/Past Gabutyra Ressha Sentai ToQger * @kengo1109 - Kengo Ohkuchi/Z *@ENma_Dororon - Kappei Yamaguchi/Ticket Category:Style Guide